zielony narkotyk
by ezu
Summary: Takao po nieszczęśliwym wyznaniu swojej pierwszej miłości uczuć zatraca siebie i odnajduje ukojenie w idiotach, alkoholu i narkotykach. niektórzy jednak nie pozwolą by upadł aż do ziemi - ośrodek terapii uzależnień prowadzony przez Akashi'ego.


ciepłe powietrze wpadające do klasy delikatnie poruszało śnieżnobiałą firanką. siedzieliśmy  
przy oknie, ale ty bynajmniej nie zwracałeś uwagi na biały materiał, który co kilka sekund  
dotykał twojej nienaturalnie zielonej czupryny. szybkie ruchy dłoni przesuwające się po  
niczym nie ujmującej bieli kartki, kolejno wypełniały rubryki z nazwiskami. równe, pochyłe  
pismo. troszeczkę ci zazdrościłem, że potrafisz tak zgrabnie posługiwać się kanji, ale...  
za każdym razem kiedy przychodziła kolej mojego nazwiska, twoje pismo lekko się zmieniało.  
nie wiem czy ten znak sprawiał ci trudność, bo jak dla mnie był zwykły, czy to sprawa  
twoich uczuć. szczerze? chciałbym aby tak było. nieugięcie przekonywałem się przez te trzy  
lata, że ty również coś do mnie czujesz, aż uświadomiłeś mnie w jak wielkim, zakłamanym na  
własne życzenie, błędzie jestem.

- Shin-chan! - oparty na łokciach z przygłupim uśmiechem zawołałem cię, a ty jak gdyby  
nigdy nic nie przerywałeś powierzonego ci zadania, ignorując mnie najzwyczajniej w świecie.  
- Shin-chan, lubię cię! - kontynuowałem.  
- nie wygłupiaj się Takao. - nie podniosłeś wzroku.  
- kocham cię, Shin-chan. - powiedziałem z głupią intonacją.  
- powiedziałem ci przecież żebyś się nie... - przerwałem mu pocałunkiem.

Shin-chan miał niezwykle miękkie usta. mogę to stwierdzić tylko na podstawie miękkości  
moich, bo nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie całowałem. w tych wszystkich romantycznych filmach mówią,  
że pierwszy pocałunek powinno się przeżyć z osobą, którą się kocha oraz, że trzeba  
zapamiętać smak ust na całe życie. pierwszy punkt mam więc z głowy, ale z drugim bowiem  
jest mały kłopot, bo... jego usta, usta Shin-chan'a... nie posiadały smaku. nie były  
słodkie, nie były słone. nie smakowały nawet resztkami z naszego przedgodzinnego obiadu. to  
tak jakbym całował bardzo jedwabne usta i jednocześnie nie posiadał zmysłu smaku.

- tylko żartowałem Shin-chan, to był tylko taki żarcik - zaśmiałem się nerwowo, kiedy  
odepchnął mnie od siebie i poprzez oczy wyrażał co o mnie myśli. zmieszanie, irytacja,  
obrzydzenie, niedowierzanie w to co się właśnie stało. tak odczytałem to wszystko.  
- skończyłem. pójdę zanieść dziennik.  
- to, że żartowałem, nie znaczy, że kłamałem Shin-chan. - ale odpowiedziały mi tylko  
zamykające się drzwi.

_jestem idiotą. powinienem trzymać język za zębami._

od tego popołudnia wszystko się zmieniło. dystans pomiędzy nami z każdym dniem się  
zwiększał. nie byliśmy już przyjaciółmi, to było wiadome. Shin-chan starał się mnie unikać,  
a kiedy musiał ze mną porozmawiać, ograniczał swoje słowa i gesty do minimum. z każdym  
dniem stawało się to coraz bardziej przytłaczające. wracając do domu, za każdym razem kiedy  
przechodziłem przez jezdnię, miałem nadzieję, że jakiś pijany kierowca wysłucha moich  
modłów i zakończy żywot tej porażki, którą jestem. niestety nie mam tyle szczęścia.  
kiedy w końcu nadeszła letnia przerwa, poczułem jak coś się ulotniło ze mnie. całkiem  
możliwe, że to była jakaś cząstka związana z Shin-chan'em, może ulga, że nie będę musiał  
patrzeć codziennie na to jak bardzo się stara, aby mnie uniknąć.  
zabawne. wraz z ciepłym powietrzem odkryłem jak bardzo alkohol potrafi wyleczyć rany. gdy w  
mojej głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia lub myśli dotyczące niego, udawałem się do baru  
blisko parku, zapijając swoje smutki. robiłem tak przez całe wakacje. wracałem z baru nad  
ranem, kiedy słońce jeszcze nie wstawało, ale było już jasno, chwiejnym krokiem docierałem  
do swojego domu, kładłem się spać, budziłem się zazwyczaj koło szesnastej, jadłem coś, a że  
rodzice pracowali jeszcze, były to przeważnie chińskie zupki lub kanapki. później grałem w  
jakieś gdy, a wieczorem, kiedy przypominała mi się twarz Shin-chan'a, wychodziłem do baru.  
gdzieś po drodze przewijały się jeszcze kłótnie z rodzicami o to jakim jestem niedobrym  
synem, że lenię się i piję chociaż jestem jeszcze niepełnoletni. dobrze przynajmniej, że w  
barze gdzie zaopatrują mnie w życiodajny napój nie pytają mnie o wiek. nawet barman mnie  
już kojarzy i nie muszę mówić co chce. tak czy siak jutro postawię rodziców przed decyzją  
dokonaną.

- i co zamierzasz Kazunari? - barman dolał mi innego alkoholu do resztek starego tworząc  
nowy drink o wiśniowym posmaku.  
- powiem im rano, że rzucam szkołę... ale Izuki, co to jest? znakomite! - wypiłem całą  
szklankę na raz.  
- mój specjalny drink dla specjalnych gości. totalnie z poza menu.  
- zatem proszę o więcej, najlepszy na świecie barmanie.  
- już się robi. - dolał mi tworząc kolejny drink. - a wracając do sprawy...  
- hm?  
- co zamierzasz zrobić jak im powiesz? przemyślałeś to jakoś?

nie, wcale tego nie przemyślałem. to był napływ chwili. rano, kiedy matka zrzuciła ze mnie  
kołdrę bym zbierał się do szkoły, ja, zapijaczonym bełkotem wykrzyczałem jej w twarz, że  
rzucam szkołę i ma się ode mnie odwalić. słodko, nieprawdaż?  
oczywiście nie obyło się bez wielogodzinnej pogadanki o tym jakim jestem nieodpowiedzialnym  
synem. jednym uchem wpuszczałem surowe słowa, drugim wypuszczałem. cóż poradzić, że wraz z  
ugotowaniem brokuła nie jestem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. tak, mowa tutaj o  
Shin-chan'ie, którego od niedawna tak pieszczotliwie nazywam, bo ostatnio jakimś dziwnym  
trafem przypomina mi to zielone warzywo.  
bądź, co bądź decyzji już nie zmienię, rzucam szkołę, a jedynym warunkiem, aby rodzice mnie  
utrzymywali jest moja niepełnoletność i to, że mam znaleźć pracę skoro nie mam zamiaru się  
uczyć. wyjątkowo dzisiaj nie zawitałem w progach baru.

następnego dnia postanowiłem odebrać moje dokumenty ze szkoły. specjalnie wybrałem porę, w  
której nasza klasa miała zajęcia na sali gimnastycznej ulokowanej na drugim końcu szkoły,  
by ze spokojem załatwić sprawę w sekretariacie. nerwy jednak nie chciały mnie opuścić. cały  
czas nerwowo się rozglądałem i nasłuchiwałem jakichkolwiek kroków. zachowywałem się jak  
przestępca na miejscu zbrodni. jedynym plusem tej sytuacji był fakt, iż biuściasta  
sekretarka szybko uwinęła się ze swoją robotą i w końcu mogłem wyjść z budynku szkoły.  
zostało mi tylko pokonanie zakręty drzwi i...

- Shin-chan... - czemu... w gardle pojawiła się zimna klucha, która jednocześnie paliła  
żywym ogniem.  
- Takao, czemu nie jesteś na lekcji? nie było cię przez ostatni tydzień. - zauważył. aż  
ciężko w to uwierzyć.  
- mogę zapytać o to samo Shin-chan. - uśmiechnąłem się, ale to chyba był najbardziej  
sztuczny uśmiech jaki w życiu widział ten brokuł.  
- nie wygłupiaj się. co to za papiery? - nawet nie spostrzegłem się kiedy wyciągnął mi  
dokumenty z ręki. - co ty wyprawiasz? odchodzisz ze szkoły kiedy zostało ci pół roku? wiesz  
jakie to nieodpowiedzialne? dlaczego to Robisz Takao? - wkurzyłem się.  
- co jak co, ale ty nie masz prawa uczyć mnie odpowiedzialności.  
- co?  
- chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to robię? naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć!? - wyrwałem mu  
dokumenty. - i tak ci nie powiem! taki tępy brokuł i tak tego nie zrozumie!  
- Takao!

uciekłem. biegłem tak szybko, ze droga przede mną rozmazała się całkowicie. biegłem wręcz  
na oślep. i chyba coś zgubiłem. ale to nieważne. w tej chwili, w mojej głowie znajdował się  
tylko Shin-chan. ten przeklęty brokuł... nazwałem go brokułem... osobę, którą kocham...  
kocham? cholera...

_czy Shin-chan się o mnie martwił?_

nie-nie-nie. niech moja wyobraźnia sobie nie pozwala za dużo. dopuszczałem myśl, że mogę go  
spotkać, ale sądziłem, że wymienimy tylko spojrzenia lub krótkie "cześć", a on rozmawiał ze  
mną w taki sam sposób jak kiedyś. tak jakby zapomniał o tym co zrobiłem, albo on...  
zaakceptował moje uczucia?

_no kurde nie pozwalaj sobie wyobraźnio!_

- Kazunari, jeżeli nie przestaniesz uderzać się pięściami w głowę i wydawać tych dziwnych  
postęknięć, przysięgam, że zadzwonię do psychiatryka.  
- Izuki-chan nie mów takim tonem - bo przypomina mi się on...  
- bez "chan" - dostałem ścierką przez głowę.  
- super, nawet barman mnie bije...

kolejne miesiące spędziłem podobnie jak wakacje. wizyty w barze, obijanie się w domu, brak  
jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania pracą, której notabene i tak nie zamierzałem szukać, plus  
kłótnie po pijaku z rodzicami. pewnego dni odwiedził mnie mój obiekt westchnień przynosząc  
mi zgubione papiery, ale nawet nie wyszedłem wtedy z pokoju. byłem cholernie pijany, a  
kiedy usłyszałem jego głos chciało mi się tylko ryczeć. tak tez uczyniłem. wtuliłem się w  
poduszkę i naciągnąłem na siebie kołdrę by zdusić odgłos moich szlochów. "żałosny.  
żałosny." w mojej głowie pojawiało się tylko jedno określenie swojej osoby.  
trwałem tak przez jakiś tydzień. nie wychodziłem z pokoju, chyba, że do toalety,  
jednocześnie mając na sobie ta durną kołdrę w gwiazdki i owieczki, która mam od moich  
dziesiątych urodzin i nic nie jest wstanie zmienić faktu iż mi się cholernie podoba. nic nie  
jadłem tylko piłem wodę z kranu. tylko płakałem i marzyłem o Shin-chan'ie.  
w tamtym czasie sporo schudłem. obojczyki bardzo mi się uwydatniły, liche mięśnie, które  
posiadałem na ramionach całkowicie zanikły tworząc z moich rąk samą kość owiniętą skórą.  
nogi nie pozostały bierne - pomiędzy udami utworzyła się spora przerwa. całkiem możliwe, że  
gdybym pociągnął tak jeszcze z miesiąc to organizm padłby z wycieńczenia i nie musiałbym  
się już o nic martwić.  
myśli samobójcze? całkiem prawdopodobne. jakoś nie mam ochoty na życie w ostatnim czasie,  
ale wewnętrznej siły aby samemu zakończyć mój żywot tez nie posiadam. jedynie na co liczę  
to coś lub ktoś, kto uczyni to za mnie.

21 listopada. podobno dzień, w którym rozerwałem macicę mojej matki, przyprawiłem ją o  
krwotok oraz dałem możliwość ojcu przeżycia pseudo zawału. ano tak, jeszcze jakby kłopotów  
było mało, wtedy się urodziłem. i gdyby mama dzisiaj rano nie była dla mnie podejrzanie  
miła i nie składała mi życzeń, zupełnie zapomniałbym o tym dniu.  
nie mając konkretnych planów na ten jakże wyjątkowy dzień udałem się do baru, pierwszy raz  
przed południem. ten drobny ruch zmienił moje życie na przyszły rok.

- Kazunari! - Izuki zawołał mnie do jednego ze stolików. - drogie stowarzyszenie nieumarłych,  
wyjątkowych ludzi, przedstawiam wam Takao Kazunari'ego. wyjątkowy gość, któremu życie dało  
w kość. - ukłonił się spektakularnie.  
- Izuki? o co tu chodzi?  
- zobaczysz. a teraz, panowie i panie, zaopiekujcie się dobrze nowym członkiem. - wyszedł z  
baru. co to niby miało znaczyć?

tak to się zaczęło. za inicjatywą Izuki'ego zacząłem przebywać z tymi ludźmi na ich  
spotkaniach. gadaliśmy o pierdołach, wygłupialiśmy się to w barach, to na jakiś placach  
zabaw, kończąc na klubach karaoke. czas przy nich leciał bardzo szybko.  
nie była nas jakaś duża grupa, czterech facetów ze mną i dwie dziewczyny - jakiś  
czterdziestoletni brzuchaty urzednik gustujący w sprośnych kawałach, student prawa  
niewiedzący jak wygląda jego uniwersytet, dwie lesbijki u których ta bardziej kobieca  
odgrywała rolę dominującą oraz Koganei, chłopak w moim wieku, który po podobnym przypadku w  
szkole postanowił rzucić to w cholerę. po kilku miesiącach uciekł również z domu. nie wiem  
z czego żyje, nie wiem jak żyje. nic tu o nic nie pytamy, po prostu miło spędzamy czas.

_naprawdę kocham idiotów._

po około roku, bo nie całkiem, wyprowadziłem się z domu. no nie całkiem, bo rodzice uznali,  
że to będzie dla mnie szkoła życia, znajdę pracę oraz przyszłą małżonkę. oczywiście.  
dorabiam jako pracownik fizyczny w pobliskim sklepie, mieszkam z Koganei'em - tu w domyśle  
przyszła żona dla moich rodziców oczywiście oraz zapijam się i nowość, jestem ćpunem.

... a to wszystko bardzo proste. na początku marca przyłapałem Koganei'a jak dał się bzy...  
wykorzystywać seksualnie, ujmując rzecz ładniej, przez nijakiego Himuro będącego dilerem,  
za tego towar oczywiście. mój współlokator wytłumaczył mi później o co w tym wszystkim  
biega, że dilerzy chętnie udostępniają jedną działkę za takie sceny. dodał również, że ja  
też powinienem spróbować.

_odmówiłem, aż do tamtego dnia._

siedemnasty czerwca. pomimo świecącego słońca padał ciepły kapuśniaczek. wprost idealne  
popołudnie gdyby nie pewne zdarzenie...  
właśnie wracałem z pracy przechodząc koło jednego z uniwersytetów, kiedy zobaczyłem  
Shin-chan'a. nie był sam. wraz z nim pod parasolem szła roześmiana, czarnowłosa dziewczyna.  
nie zabolałoby mnie to tak bardzo jak fakt, że Shin-chan również się śmiał. nigdy go nie  
widziałem w takim stanie... nigdy go... moje wygłupy go tylko drażniły, a nie rozśmieszały.  
chcę aby on był w takim stanie przeze mnie, a nie przez tą kobietę.  
cóż, na to już za późno.

_choć bardzo chcę, nie potrafię cofnąć czasu._

prawdopodobnie nawet gdybym umiał cofnąć czas, popełniłbym te same błędy, wiec po co mi  
takie bezsensowne marzenie? któż to wie. człowiek to najbardziej bezsensowne istnienie.  
po kilku kwadransach powróciłem do rzeczywistości. deszcz już dawno przestał padać, a mimo  
to we mnie tkwiła prawdziwa ulewa. zmęczony za równo na ciele jak i na duszy wróciłem do  
mieszkania, a tam znalazłem naćpanego Koganei'a. niewiele myśląc chwyciłem za strzykawkę  
leżącą na stoliku i wbiłem ją sobie w przedramię. substancja mnie uspokoiła.  
nie czułem już stresu czy też rozgoryczenia. wszystko znikło. znikł Shin-chan i jego  
dziewczyna, nie było wspomnień ze szkoły, rodzice również nie istnieli. wszystko było  
przyjemne i nieistotne.

_wtedy myślałem, że to moje lekarstwo._

od tamtej pory za każdym razem kiedy przypomniał mi się ten zielony brokuł sięgałem po  
strzykawkę. pieniądze? oprócz pracy w sklepie znalazłem zatrudnienie w barze ze striptizem.  
oczywiście nie jako gwiazda sceny lecz jako sprzątacz.

_fajna bajka, prawda? uwierzyłeś w nią?_

- tak. Daiki mówił, że możesz zmyślać, ale widzę, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę. -  
czerwonowłosy zanotował coś szybko w swoim zeszycie.  
- ale to tylko bajka. bajka.  
- wątpię.  
- chciałeś znać powód dlaczego zacząłem ćpać to proszę bardzo.  
- więc twierdzisz, że opowiedziałeś mi taką długą historie aby mnie zabawić?  
- dokładnie Sei-chan.  
- nie przypominam sobie abyśmy przechodzili na ty, ale... jaka według ciebie jest prawda,  
Kazunari?

_taka jaką opowiedziałem, Sei-chan._

- zacząłem ćpać z ciekawości i mi się spodobało. to wszystko.  
- lepsza była ta bajka, więc pozwól, ze przyjmę tą wersję. - zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i lekko  
się uśmiechnął. on jest naprawdę przerażający. - to wszystko. dziękuję za rozmowę Kazunari.  
zaraz ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie.

nie odpowiedziałem. po prostu patrzyłem jak szczupłe ciało, jednocześnie piękne i  
wywołujące strach w podświadomości, opuszcza pokój przesłuchań na tokijskim komisariacie.


End file.
